


Secret mission

by AlexBlue



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I love to write about my Kiseki tho, M/M, Poor Kagami, poor takao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:51:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexBlue/pseuds/AlexBlue
Summary: In which Akashi and Kuroko try in vain to not being discovered [AkaKuro Week 2017] [One-shot]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake, english isn't my first language :3

“Ahhhh... It's too hot ...”

The wind was blowing softly, and the sun reflected more intensely the color of the flowers blooming on the branches of the trees in the courtyard; it was spring and the Seirin festival was proof of it.

"Stop complaining, Dai-chan! Tetsu-kun was kind enough to invite you and...”

"Tetsu is not even here," complained the other in a low voice, downplaying the situation and heading to a food stand “And Akashi either, so it doesn’t matter.”

"Hey, Ahomine, come back!" Kagami shouted after him and grabbed his T-shirt to drag him back.

"Bakagami, what ...!”

"I'm not waiting for you to finish eating at every stand that is in your way!" He grunted back. "I still don’t know why do I have to guide all of you if you’re Kuroko's friends, where the hell did he go?"

"Kagamicchi! We’re not your friends too?”

"Don’t be idiot, Kise. There’s no way for me to be intimate with Bakagami.

"Same here!" replied the redhead, ignoring the blond's whimpering.

-What annoying ~ Let's go, Muro-chin.

And without further ado, Murasakibara walked away from the group and went to the candy stand, being followed by Himuro, who just turned to see Kagami with a smile that tried to say _sorry_ , but actually was transmitting a _Oops, look how I walk away_.

"Let's go too, Satsuki" Aomine said, taking her by the wrist and taking her with him in the opposite direction, ignoring the scolding from the girl.

Kagami, distracted with Murasakibara, barely managed to see the other two moving away from the crowd.

"Hey, you!”

But Aomine ignored him and turned in the next corner, getting lost between the stands and the people; by the time the redhead turned his gaze to the other side, Murasakibara and Himuro were gone too. And Kise wasn’t in sight either. Kagami clenched his fists and tried his best to suppress the tic that threatened to appear in his eye.

"Why am I here with those idiots?" Midorima sighed, frowning slightly at the scene in front of him.

“Because those idiots are your friends, Shin-chan~” joked Takao at his side, taking him from the arm “come on, let's get them”

They went in the opposite direction, leaving Kagami alone in the middle of the corridor, questioning his friendship with Kuroko.

~~

As soon as they were all gone, two people came out from behind some bushes. Kuroko narrowed his eyes at the place where his friends had been minutes earlier and Akashi took his hand as he stood beside him.

"I didn’t invite them, Kise-kun heard when I talked to you and he couldn’t keep quiet.

"I know, Ryota wouldn’t miss an opportunity to be near you, and Daiki never rejects free food" Akashi said with a slight smile.

"What are you laughing at?" Asked the blue haired with impassive face, but curious eyes "I feel like throwing Nigou to them”

"They don’t affect me. You, on the other hand...

The redhead lifted his free hand to the other's cheek and stroked it tenderly before bending over and bringing his lips together with the opposites; Kuroko wrapped his arm around Akashi's waist and clung to his shirt as if his life depended on it.

"Not here" Kuroko murmured against his mouth "They’ll come back."

"It doesn’t bother me if they see us."

"I'd like to avoid four months of an hysterical Kise-kun if he finds out."

“Hm...”

Akashi continued to stroke Kuroko's lips with his own, slowly and softly, with a permanent smile that was beginning to spread also on the blue haired face; it wasn’t long before they both ended up giggling for no reason.

"All right, then" Akashi went on “what about this?”

Without warning, he dropped back onto the lawn behind the bushes, back to the hideout where they had been watching the others before, and pulled Kuroko's hand to draw him closer. The blue haired lost his balance and landed astride Akashi, one leg on either side of his body.

"You're very happy today, Akashi-kun”

"I haven’t seen you in months"

"It's your fault, you never have time to see me" Kuroko mumbled slightly sulkily.

"Tetsuya, it's eight hours from here to Kyoto, the day doesn’t last long enough," he replied, rising on his elbows until he sat and kissed his cheek.

Instead of answering, Kuroko took Akashi's face in his hands and kissed him again, reducing the distance between their bodies, isolating themselves from the rest of the world and concentrating only on them, their sensations and the touch of the other under their skin. Akashi stroked Kuroko’s back with one hand and with the other took the nape of his neck and brought him closer to him, seeking a deeper contact, to feel more. It was just the two of them in their peaceful bubble. Until it burst.

-Well, so here you are. You’re having more fun than us, that's sure ~

Akashi and Kuroko parted hearing the voice so close to them and they found Takao leaning on a tree, staring at them with a huge knowing smile on the lips. Kuroko sighed.

"The covert mission has failed, Akashi-kun”

"For the next time, you might want to hide your whole body and not only half of it" said the black haired as he pointed to the pair's crisscrossed legs, which protruded over the edge of the bushes and could be seen from the outside.

Kuroko was about to reply, but was interrupted by a nearby shout.

"Takao!”

"Ah! Shin-chan, here! "He replied, looking past the bushes and shaking his hand to make himself notice.

"There you are" Kagami's tired voice could be heard before he and the green haired finally arrived with them - anyway, what are you doing here?

"Oh, nothing. I just found Kuroko and Akashi getting to first base.

The newcomers looked where the black-haired was pointing and they were all in silence for a few seconds before Midorima broke it.

"Don’t be ridiculous, Takao”

"Yes, Takao-kun, it's not funny" Kuroko replied as he got up and shook his clothes "We were just checking to see if Nigou was down here”

"Exactly" Akashi confirmed with his usual smirk, though what was said by the other didn’t make any sense.

“Kuroko” Kagami burst out ignoring the previous Exchange “don’t count on me again to deal with your friends, especially with Kise. And Aomine. And Murasakibara. Actually, with none”

"Kagami-kun, you just have to know what to use in your favor; practically everyone behaves well if you give them food. Midorima-kun is a bit abnormal, but nothing to write home about. And is okay to ignore Kise-kun.

“Hey! What do you mean by abnormal? "Asked offended the green-haired.

"Let’s go, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko asked ignoring the other.

The redhead simply nodded and followed him behind a sulking Midorima and Kagami. Takao stood for a while under the shade of the tree, watching with a playful smile as Kuroko’s and Akashi’s hands rubbed against each other, until finally they intertwined their pinkies in a discreet gesture of affection.


End file.
